Until recently, the ground circuit path for an industrial electrical power distribution system was provided by the steel busway housing. With the increased emphasis toward ground fault protection for the loads fed by the distribution system, the need for a ground circuit path of greater reliability than the busway housing became apparent. To this end, manufacturers have resorted to including an additional busbar in their busway to accommodate the ground circuit path. The inclusion of a separate ground bus renders electrical grounding connections at the source and the various loads more convenient and reliable. It thus remains, in order to achieve overall ground circuit continuity, to provide for a reliable electrical joint between the ground bus of the busway sections making up the distribution system.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an improved electrical joint between ground bus of adjacent busway sections.
An additional object is to provide a ground bus joint of the above character which is convenient to perfect.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a ground bus joint of the above character which is simple in construction, inexpensive to manufacture, and reliable in use.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.